Waves & Owls
by DarkAngel94524
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's adventures and life after TLO, no mention of The Lost Hero. Story #3. Takes place after Getting Back to Normal and Nightmare.  Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back! This story is part 3 of Getting Back to Normal. Part 2 is a one-shot called Nightmare. I hope you all enjoy this and if you have time I would appreciate any positive or constructive feedback! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

I awoke on another sunny day in Camp Half-Blood with the sun shinning through my window. I glanced over to see a very lovely daughter of Athena still sleeping next to me. I smiled to myself and laid my head back down and thought about how lucky I was.

_I really love her. I can't believe she's going to marry me!_

I thought back to all our adventures, from Zeus's Bolt to our fight with Hyperion and all the things in between. I remember the first time I saw her, held her hand, kissed her, told her I loved her, purposed, and asked her to move in. Okay, the last one was still unfolding, but I don't care. I had the girl of my dreams, and I wasn't letting her go.

I remembered when Chiron caught us on our second night living together. I should probably explain that since monster activity has been higher lately, Annabeth and I have stayed at camp. She didn't really care about going back to live with her family, and neither did I. We had each other and it is perfect.

~Flashback~

"_Perseus. Annabeth. What is going on? You know we have rules"_

_Annabeth had jumped out of bed and was stumbling through words that didn't work. I quietly laughed, which earned me an infamous death glare. I stood up and walked to her side, kissed her cheek with a smile, then turned to Chiron._

"_Chiron, I know you're upset and I know we have rules. But Annabeth is my fiancée and well…with all the monster activity and us being two demigods, it doesn't work well for us outside of camp. We just want to be together and we have decided to move in with each other."_

"_Perseus, I know you and Annabeth just want a normal life, but this is breaking the rules. You're lucky Dionysus was called away and that I'm dealing with this. And what do you think the Gods will think of this?" _

_Annabeth had stayed quiet, which I admit is a rarity, and was gripping my hand tightly. _

"_I know that you only want what's best for us and all that, but you know no matter what that we'll go around whatever rules to be together. Please Chiron" I took a knee "Please, grant us an exception and allow us to stay here, together, and I promise we will be careful and not take this for granted" _

_I hoped this would work, but I wasn't kidding. If this didn't work then we would break the rules to be together or risk it outside of camp; us being apart was simply not an option. _

_Chiron was looking deep in thought and after a minute or so began talking._

"_Alright Perseus, I suppose I just can't keep you two apart. But just because I agree to this doesn't mean the Gods will, and I'm sure they will find out soon enough." And with that he turned and left. _

_Annabeth had jumped in my arms and was hugging me tightly. _

"_Oh my Gods Percy! Your head is not filled with seaweed after all." We both laughed and laid back down and watched the sun finish rising. _

_~End Flashback~_

That was a month ago, and it has been great. Although we have been victim to the Stoll's pranks more and more since the knowledge of us living together became camp gossip. I even had to have Tyson build me a lock for the doors.

Other things have changed since Annabeth and I decided to stay at camp. For one, she was teaching ancient Greek and archery while I was teaching sword training. We helped each other out with classes a lot, well except for ancient Greek. Heck no.

Another thing also changed, Thalia had left the Hunters to be with Nico. It was weird, really weird. But it worked.

I was teaching a class about defending against spears today when Thalia walked up and watched. I was showing the new kids some disarming moves when she cleared her throat.

"Yes Thalia?"

"That would never work in battle"

"Yes it would, I've done it before"

"Want to show them what a real fight looks like?" She asked with an edge on her voice. I know better than to fight with her, and if I hurt her then Annabeth would kill me. So I shook my head and turned away.

"Not today Thalia" Turning away was a mistake. She hit me with a bolt of lightening hard enough to send me to the ground. Several campers ran away screaming about going to get Annabeth, but most of the camp came running to see.

I rolled over and jumped back to my feet and ripped off my smoking shirt.

"Big mistake" I spun my sword and she charged.

We were striking sword to spear and sparks of lightening were all around. Behind me the lake was getting violent. She slammed her shield into me knocking me down, but I managed to keep a hand on it and took it with me.

Thalia screamed in rage as I threw it into the lake. I willed the water to rise and hit her with a wave a dozen feet high. The crowd was speechless as she quickly got up and fired an arrow at me that I easily deflected off of Riptide as I charged her. We were about even since she was keeping me far enough away with her spear to prevent me from disarming her.

Thalia swung high and I spun around and kicked out her leg, as soon as she fell I grabbed her spear and pointed Riptide at her throat.

"Perseus Jackson!" Oh crap, Annabeth.

I looked up to see her and that's when Thalia played dirty. A huge blast of lightening hit my chest, causing me to fly about a hundred feet back and into a tree.

Annabeth screamed and was running to me as I rolled over.

"Ouch"

"Percy! Are you ok?" Annabeth was really worried.

"I told you that cheap move wouldn't work in battle, I win" Thalia said with a smile. I got up with help from Annabeth. The tree was snapped in half.

"Thalia, that was a dirty-" I began to say but was promptly cut off by my girlfriend.

"Thalia Grace! How dare you! That was a dirty trick and Percy had already won! I wouldn't mind beating you into the ground for that!" Annabeth was fuming at her. Thalia steadied a hand on her spear uneasily and began to walk closer.

"Thalia enough. I'll call that a draw, but if you ever play dirty like that again then you'll have a real fight on your hands. And it won't be something that not even Nico can save you from."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked away back to my cabin, our home.

"Seaweed Brain, are you ok?" She asked as she was rubbing my back on the walk back.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just tired." She squeezed me a little tighter. The fight had really taken it out of me.

As soon as we opened the door we saw someone sitting in a chair by the wall. We both looked at each other and bowed to our guest.

"Lord Hermes, why are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Work, it's all I do these days" Hermes stood up and walked to us.

I held Annabeth's hand tighter.

"You two have been summoned to Olympus"

"Is it because of my work?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The Council has called for you by the request of Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena." Oh crap, this can't be good.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! Please take the time to review if you can, please no flamers though. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon.

-DA-


	2. A Gift from Olympus

I hope you all are enjoying the story, hopefully I can update soon. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Hermes transported us to the Olympus throne room. All twelve Olympians looked at us as we arrived. Zeus and most of the council looked bored or annoyed, Poseidon was happy (which was still odd and kind of worried me) and Athena wasn't too happy but she smiled a little toward Annabeth.

Annabeth and I bowed before the Gods.

"Um….Why are we here?" I asked to my father. Annabeth never let go of my hand.

"We have been figuring out what to do about…your situation" Poseidon said looking at us seriously.

"Our situation?" Annabeth asked looking towards her mother.

"We are alright with you two becoming married and all that, but living together at camp, in Poseidon's cabin, is going too far my daughter" Athena said standing up from her throne.

"My cabin is for my children and not for anyone else. I'm sorry Perseus." Poseidon said looking down.

"What are you all saying? I'm not leaving him, we're engaged. It's just too dangerous outside camp for us!" Annabeth was getting angry and I was too. Being apart was not an option. I wrapped an arm around her waist and I felt her relax a little bit.

"We know daughter, we have discussed it thoroughly" Athena said, I think she was still trying to understand what Annabeth saw in me.

"What do you mean 'thought it through'"? I asked, confused.

"Perseus Jackson, kneel before me" Zeus said loudly. I let go of Annabeth and walked towards the King of the Gods. I looked back and saw Annabeth frozen in fear, her hands we shaking a little. And I knew how she felt.

I kneeled before Zeus and looked up for him to speak.

"Perseus, after you valiantly fought for us in the Titan War and helped defeat another rebellion by Hyperion, we have discussed your actions for Olympus. Some of us think that we have not rewarded you properly for the risks you bore for us." Zeus had me confused even more.

Reward, what reward? I mean I turned down the option of becoming a God so I could stay with Annabeth, did he really think I'd reconsider it?

"Percy, since you have turned down being a God and since you were not alone in your actions, Olympus has decided to give you something special. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, come before me." Poseidon said. Athena looked warily at my father, and I was worried too. Surely he wouldn't kill my fiancée.

"Tell me, do you truly love my son? Is he the one for you and will you always promise to take care of my boy?" Poseidon said with a smile and a glint in his eye. Annabeth looked almost shocked and embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning red then she broke into a heartbreaking smile.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon. With all my heart and soul, I do love your son. And I have always tried to look out for him." When she finished she looked at me and smiled again. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Perseus Jackson, do you truly love my daughter and will always protect her?" Athena asked and it looked like she was staring straight through my soul.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, my lady, your daughter is my other half, and I will always love her. You all have seen how much I try and protect her in the past." I said loudly.

"Then it is settled. To thank both of you for everything you have done, Olympus has decided to allow you to build a house on the edge of camp, along the lake, but still within the protection of camp. Annabeth, you will be given any materials you wish to build it and all the help you need." Zeus said loudly and most of the Gods clapped. Annabeth was frozen in place for about a minute then ran up to me with a big hug. We were both crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Zeus, thank you everyone! We happily accept this and greatly appreciate it" I said when I got my breath back.

"With that business concluded we have other matters to attend to now. Goodbye." Zeus said. He let us say our goodbyes and both of our parents promised to visit soon.

With a flash of light we were back at camp and Annabeth was still smiling.

"This is amazing Percy! This is so perfect"

"I know, Wise Girl. I can't believe they did this for us!" And with that I pulled her in for a big kiss.

As soon as it was done she ran off screaming about getting things ready and started planning. She turned my cabin into a massive work station and she just looked so happy. I leaned against the doorway and watched her act like a kid in a candy store. I smiled to myself and just soaked it up. I love her, I really do.

* * *

Please review if you have the time, I hope you all enjoyed it.

-DA-


End file.
